User blog:Lyndongwapo/CC001 - Eterna, the Queen of Void
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = range |health = 40 |attack = 50 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 100 |mana= |manaregen= |hp = 395 (+65) |damage= 60 (+3.7) |range = 500 |armor = 27.50 (+2.6) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.521 (+2.7%) |healthregen = 6.1 (+0.75) |ms = 350 }} "Hague" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. A great researcher and a devotee in the biometry of void creatures and their unique sciences that is very uncommon in the knowledge of humans. Hague found a relic rock came from the void, then a Sapphire gem stocked through the rock. Using his knife he carefully take the gem until the gem suprisingly lit up and merged through the knife. This enchanted knife now can tear the phase of dimension in order to open a door to void realm by swinging the knife which this is the main reason why he enters the void freely. Hague first attempt in entering the Void, he looses breath which it is not suitable for humans to live. His successful study in the relic stone of void made him a void traveller by slicing his flesh from the knife formed relic rock. His attacks is a type of non-projectile, he swings his knife like melee in air but then the slice directly dealt to the target unit. Gameplay, Hague's role is like a support to his Chimeric Pet, a mage jungler and a disruptor in battle. Abilities A random portal will appear in any spot of monsters in the jungle. Killing these Void Monster will enhance and cause his Chimeric pet undergone transformation by collecting the Void Matter. }} }} Hide= |-|Relic Stone of Void additional info= 5 every 3 levels}} gold. *Void Monster grants Void Matter to Hague when he or his Chimeric pet kills the monster. This Void Matter is consumed by his Chimeric pet to enhance and grant bonus effects. *Void Portal opens 180 seconds after the start of the game. Killing the Void Monster will cause 100 seconds time interval before the new Void Portal appears. }} Hague create a portal to teleport in the target position and gain bonus movement speed in over 2 seconds. At the same time, his Chimeric pet will also teleport in parallel direction and distance then grant bonus Magic Damage on its next attack. |leveling= units per second |range= 450 units |cooldown= 10 seconds |Cost= 70 |costtype= mana }} }} Hide= |-|Phase Shifter additional info= Hague creates a wide portal in front of him and to the target position. This portal can teleport any unit and any projectile that passes through the portal. |description2= Activate again to cancel the portal early. |leveling= seconds |range= 500 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} }} Hide= |-|Portal of Void additional info= opening is the side where Hague is facing and the opening is the side where it faces away from Hague. *Two way of portal means any projectile or unit can pass through and works in any of both portal. *The projectile spells and locomotive spells does transport the spell or the unit by conserving the distance and transport them into parallel direction. }} Hague creates a wave of slash in the ground dealing Magic Damage to first unit it hit and marks them in over 3 seconds. When his Chimeric pet auto-attacks the marked unit, mark will trigger by and the target for 1 second. |description2= The and duration will also prolong the duration for every damage does target take from Sa'Kar. Up to a maximum of 2.5 seconds duration extension. |leveling= |leveling2= seconds |range= 700 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} Hide= |-|Dimension Cutter additional info= Sa'Kar his Chimeric pet is available on start of game. It does not auto-attack nearby unit because his action is only absolute in Hague's command. |description2= This Ultimate does not level up by using Skill Points. But obtaining Void Matter will transform Sa'Kar to the next stage of evolution. |description3= Command Sa'Kar to move or attack a target unit. |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} }} Hide= |-|Path of Sa'Kar additional info= type of pet it deal (5 level)}} . *Sa'Kar have health and he is disable to attack once his health depleted. Health regenerates over 30 seconds after not attacking for 3 seconds. A Rapid health regeneration when in base platform. *Void Matter drops after executing a Void Beast. It has 10 types in a random manner of drop. *Sa'Kar appearance may be a four legged creature in a dog-like physique, no eyes and dark purple major complexion. His appearance may change depending, on type of Void Matter collected, into Chimeric transformation. *Hague takes 1 second channeling to obtain the Void Matter by right clicking into it. *In battle, Sa'Kar cannot move away from Hague for 800 units. Sa'Kar will teleport back when moving at max distance. }} VOID MATTER Void Matter has 10 types that drops after killing the Void Monster. Each type of Void Matter has its own appearance before collecting so that summoner can easily recognize it making an option to choose or deny the Void Matter. Once a kind of Void Matter is chosen for transformation, it will not appear on the next drop. |description2= Hide= |-|Eye= * An eye Void Matter which causes Sa'Kar to transform new eye. He became gaining unit range releasing a laser dealing damage to all unit in the path of attack. |-|Tail= * A devilish tail symbol Void Matter which transform Sa'Kar tail and makes it two. This will granting for every 1% of his maximum health is missing. |-|Talon= * A talons of winged Void beast appearance of Void Matter which transform Sa'Kar talons bigger and better. This makes his first attempt in every unit at units if melee and deal as bonus TRUE damage. |-|Fire= * A fire appearance of Void Matter of Hez'Gan a flame thrower Void beast this will transform Sa'Kar a flaming back, feets and its wake while moving. This makes his attack the target dealing magic damage per second in over 3 seconds that fully reset duration on continuous attack. Each tick of burn does benefit in Dimension Cutter duration extension. |-|Thorn= * A Thorn appearance Void Matter of thorny void beast which transform Sa'Kar into thorny beast that thorns grows in any of his body and a 2 horns. Any enemy unit attacks Sa'Kar will they deal to Sa'Kar. Sa'Kar attack will also reduce their defenses by that stacks amount for up to 50%. |-|Scale= * A Scale of void in appearance of Void Matter that transform Sa'Kar complexion into Dark Blue. This grants Sa'Kar and slow of on next attack. Stealth breaks after he attacks and return to stealth after not attacking for 2 seconds. |-|Wings= * A wing appearance of Void Matter that transform Sa'kar by growing a beetle-like manner of wings. This makes Sa'Kar that can move through units and terrains freely. |-|Fang= * A Fang-like appearance of Void Matter that transform Sa'Kar fang into gigantic and ferocious. Its him and Hague for of damage he dealt. |-|Arm= * An Arm appearance of Void Matter that transform Sa'Kar arm into enlarged one and slightly armored. This increases Sa'Kar by increasing his health and defenses by . Additionally when his health reaches 20% and below he will taunt all unit at his 350 unit range surroundings for 1 second. |-|Head= * a Head appearance of Void Matter will transform Sa'Kar by growing new head. This will make him at the same time. The second attack will deal 35% but does not apply on-hit effects. }} }} Sa'Kar, the Chimeric Pet Hide= |-|Sa'Kar= (25 level)}} |damage= (5 level)}} . |damagetype=Magic |range=150 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed= 1.09 |movespeed= 435 |gold=0 |exp=0 }} 'OLD VERSION' Eterna, the Queen of Void Abilities Hide= |-|Passive= | }} |-|Q skill= In every third activation of this skill, Phase Shift will now deal magic damage in the target area with 165-range. |description2 = Blink toward the target position then her next basic attack is amplified which it will deal an additional of magic damage, must consume this attack before 2 second lasts. After this attack is successfully released toward the target enemy champion, future cooldown of this spell is halved. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cost=70 |costtype=mana |cooldown=10 |range=500 }} Void Spell of Nothingness. }} | }} |-|W skill= Conjure an inactive portal in the target area with 70-range. After conjuring, he can cast this skill for a second time to create another portal before 4 second lasts. |description2 = Conjure another portal in the area, this time both portal is activated. In which this portal will shift or transport all type of projectile spell and all locomotive spell like dashing. It will also transport champions by right clicking to the portal. After champion uses the portal for transport, there is a self-cooldown of a single unit by 1 second before he can use the portal again. Portal will stay in place for 4 second. |cooldown= |range=900 |cost= 150 |costtype=mana after first cast }} Void Spell of Pitch. }} | }} |-|E skill= % |range= 700 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Void Spell of Null. }} | }} |-|Ultimate= On active, her Q, W, E spell is replaced by Void Spell, which a combination of spell will summon a respective void beast, up to 10 types of void beast can be summoned. After he creates a combination of void spell, he can activate this spell for a second time to summon the beast. |description2 = Summon the void beast to the 200-range target area. On summon, it will deal Magic Damage then void beast attack nearby unit (prioritizing enemy champion). He must activate this second cast before 10 second last. |description3 = Activate this skill again to command the void beast. |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} | }} Pets Hide= |-|Ol'tum= |damage= 40 + (5*level) |damagetype=Magic |range=500 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed=1.150 |movespeed= 400 |gold=25 |exp=0 }} |-|Raz'Tah= |damage= 40 + (5*level) |damagetype=Magic |range=150 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed=1.150 |movespeed= 400 |gold=25 |exp=0 }} |-|Sa'Kar= |damage= 40 + (5*level) |damagetype=Magic |range=150 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed=1.150 |movespeed= 400 |gold=25 |exp=0 }} |-|Hez'Gan= as Magic Damage per second in over 3 second. If voidbeast die, it return to its ball of fire form which after a short dealy it will dash toward the nearby enemy champion dealing 160 as Magic Damage then increase the burn effect by 150%. |health=450 + (50 * level) |damage= 40 + (5*level) |damagetype=Magic |range=500 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed=1.150 |movespeed= 400 |gold=25 |exp=0 }} |-|Thra'Sek= then reduce their defenses by 50% which slowly recovers in over 2.5 seconds. |health=450 + (50 * level) |damage= 40 + (5*level) |damagetype=Magic |range=625 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed=1.150 |movespeed= 400 |gold=25 |exp=0 }} |-|Ug'Sen= |damage= 40 + (5*level) |damagetype=Magic |range=150 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed=1.150 |movespeed= 400 |gold=25 |exp=0 }} |-|Dum'Maek= magic damage then fear units for 0.75 second duration. If this voidbeast dies, it explode dealing 190 and apply 1 second fear. |health=450 + (50 * level) |damage= 40 + (5*level) |damagetype=Magic |range=160 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed=1.150 |movespeed= 400 |gold=25 |exp=0 }} |-|Bo'Nukh= as Magic Damage at its 180-range surroundings then slows all unit hit by 24% in over 2 second. Each of its attack heals Queen of Void by 20% . |health=450 + (50 * level) |damage= 40 + (5*level) |damagetype=Magic |range=150 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed=1.150 |movespeed= 400 |gold=25 |exp=0 }} |-|Mak'Jo= as magic damage and 0.75 second while drawing in. If this voidbeast dies, it explode dealing same amount of damage, same range and same stun duration but all unit caught is been knocked away instead of drawing in. |health=450 + (50 * level) |damage= 40 + (5*level) |damagetype=Magic |range=150 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed=1.150 |movespeed= 400 |gold=25 |exp=0 }} |-|Nu'Terum= |damage= 40 + (5*level) |damagetype=Magic |range=550 |armor= / |mr= |attackspeed=1.150 |movespeed= 400 |gold=25 |exp=0 }} Perfect Gems *Diamond Stone of Souls:Neko,Manipulator of Souls *Amethyst Stone of Space: Hague, Delver of Void Realm (Eterna, Queen of Void Full Champion Rework) *Sapphire Stone of Power: Cean, the Cyborg Kid (Pending Rework) *Ruby Stone of Time: Slace,the Chrono-Progenitor (Pending Rework) *Emerald Stone of Reality: Tanya, the Reality Twister (Pending Rework) *Peridot Stone of Mind: Metios,the Sagacious One